vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shahkulu
Summary Shahkulu (died 1512) was a Turkmen renegade, who became an orphan after an Ottoman attack on his tribe. Homeless, Shahkulu joined the Byzantine Rite of the Templar Order, and dedicated his life to his new cause. By 1511, he had become the leader of the Shahkulu rebellion – a widespread pro-Shia and pro-Safavid uprising in Anatolia, directed against the Ottoman Empire. In 1512, Shahkulu retreated to the Templar headquarters in Derinkuyu, Cappadocia. There, several of Tarik Barleti's spies were captured, and, as they were Ottoman Turks, Shahkulu personally killed many of them by savagely beating them to death. After a meeting with Manuel, who had reprimanded the renegade on his treatment of the Ottoman spies, Shahkulu demanded that his men bring the remaining ones to the chapel, where he intended to publicly torture and execute them. The Ottoman Spy Dilara and the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, caught wind of this, and thus, Ezio confronted Shahkulu and killed the renegade for his brutal and sadistic actions. In 2012, his genetic memories were used as an Animi Avatar by the Templar company Abstergo Industries, in the second stage of training for their Animus recruits, under the title of the Renegade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords, spears and other melee weapons Name: Shahkulu, The Renegade Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown at the time of his death Classification: Human, Templar, Leader of the Shahkulu Rebellion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Completely immune to Ezio's Fast Poison darts) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (On par with Ezio, gave the Assassin a good fight before being ultimately slain in battle), higher with swords, spears and other melee weapons Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily dodge most of Ezio's attacks and keep pace with him) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered Ezio) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Was renowned for his savagery and sadistic tendencies, and was even noted to take pleasure in brutally beating his enemies to death with his fists. Traded blows with Ezio in a lengthy-but-futile battle) Durability: At least Small Building level+ physically (Took blows from Ezio and survived a full-powered stab from him that easily penetrated his armor), higher with armor (His armor was noted by Ezio to be too thick for his bullets. Also brushed off an air assassination from Ezio) Stamina: Incredibly High (Even when fatally wounded by Ezio, he maniacally laughed off the Assassin's attempts to kill him and simply got up as if nothing happened to him) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword, several meters with spears Standard Equipment: A Byzantine Sword Intelligence: High. Led the Shahkulu rebellion in order to overthrow the Ottoman empire. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. His own savagery and bloodlust for torturing innocents to death can get the best of him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Leaders Category:Templars Category:Tyrants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Orphans Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Armor Users